Changing Destiny
by Elventara Katri
Summary: A destiny isn't something you can control, or is it? But what are the repercussions if you did take your destiny into your own hands? Serena is about to find out what that truly means. Story Revised
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: I am rewriting this so that the story will make more sense later on. Hope you will enjoy.**

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 1

I have lost count over the years how many times I have been told it's my destiny to save the world. I didn't want it. I never asked for it. Heck, I was only 14 years old when I was told that it was my destiny to save the world. No one ever asked me if it was what I wanted, but then again no one ever asked me if having my mother die to protect me when I was just simply Princess Serena would be okay. I have learned so many hard lessons over the years about destiny, and now I am ruling the very world I swore to protect.

I watched my mother's kingdom be destroyed; she died to save me and my friends. She had been warned, but then again I don't think she had many options left by that point. When I first took upon myself the role I was told was my destiny I didn't remember the crucial cause behind it all. It was only in the more recent years that I have discovered what truly caused the Moon Kingdom to fall, and it's all my fault.

You may be wondering how it could be my fault; I wasn't the one who destroyed that time of peace that was Queen Beryl of the Negaverse. But you see that's where things get complicated. I guess I better back up some. If you were to look at a Greek tragedy you would notice that many of their wars were over one woman. So in some ways my story is similar to that of a Greek tragedy. My destiny changed in an instant that fateful final year of peace in my mother's kingdom and it was all thanks to her. She told me that my life, my destiny, was in my hands and I had the power to change it if I truly wanted to. And I did. I never realized that such a choice would result in the death of my mother and the loss of her kingdom, the Moon Kingdom.

Though I shouldn't blame myself, I didn't destroy the kingdom I just started the process unknowingly. Beryl made her choice and felt it was in her power to take revenge for what happened and that was what truly resulted in the fall of the Moon Kingdom. Diplomacy was thought to be the way to prevent the war, but that failed before they could even try. I think I better do more than explain what happened, I think its time to tell my story of what I did to change my destiny that resulted in a war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 2

Queen Serenity listened intently to the latest planet wishing to join the Silver Alliance with great intent. They were purposing a merger of marriage as a way to become part of the kingdom. The only issue as far as she could tell was that they wanted the marriage to be between her daughter, Princess Serena, and a prince from their world, Prince Diamond. Serenity understood that this would be a great peace merger, but also a great sacrifice on the part of her daughter. The merger talks had been going on for well over two weeks now and the Silver Alliance court was ready to vote.

She knew they would vote yes to this merger. They would see it as a way to gain more power through out the universes. All they would need is her approval and the deal would be done. But would her daughter be willing to make such a sacrifice? She thought back to a discussion she recently had with her daughter shortly after the celebration of Princess Serena's eighteenth birthday. Her daughter had begged her to let her marry for love and not be forced into something that she would not be happy about. Serenity had agreed immediately and now here she sat faced with breaking that very promise.

"Queen Serenity, do you approve of Princess Serena becoming engaged to Prince Diamond?" One of the court asked her politely.

Queen Serenity looked around the room before standing up. "I feel it would be unwise to enter such a merger without my daughter having a say in such things. Members of the court I believe have a proposition that may work for us, if all approve of it."

"Of course your majesty please tell us of this proposal." Lord Jayxa, high ranking member of the court, spoke up.

"I believe it would be in the best interests of both the Moon Kingdom and Nemesis to have Princess Serena and Prince Diamond meet and get to know each other better before we make an official vote on this matter. If this court approves of this proposal I will talk with my daughter and we can begin making arrangements for a delegation from Nemesis to visit while Prince Diamond is allowed to get to know my daughter." Serenity advised the court.

Serenity sat back down once more as the court began to deliberate her request. Soon the court agreed that her request was in the best interest of the Moon Kingdom and that for the time being the vote on allowing the merger would be placed on hold. Serenity exited the court assembly room, her Sailor Senshi as her guard, and headed back towards the palace.

"Do you really think Princess Serena will agree to such a thing, your majesty?" Sailor Mars asked quietly as the small group walked.

"I am not sure, Mars, but it is better than forcing her into a marriage that she may never even want." Serenity sighed as she thought of what her daughter might think. "Any word yet on breaking the will of the prisoner? Has she said anything about how she got her from the Earth?"

"Sailor Jupiter sent word that they still had no luck in getting her to talk. She also requested a meeting with you as well as with the other Senshi." Mars continued to explain.

Serenity nodded in understanding. "Let her know to have Luna keep an eye on my daughter and we will meet immediately."

Serenity watched as Sailor Neptune ran ahead to the palace to pass word on to the other Senshi. Just days earlier a young woman, the same age as her daughter, showed up at the palace requesting an audience with her, claming to be from the Earth. Fearing that this young woman was there to cause more problems between the two Kingdoms, Serenity felt it was important to have her placed in the palace dungeon. She wasn't sure what to think of the young woman now that after days of the Senshi interrogating her, that her will was still so strong.

"When would you like to start working on the delegation process for Nemesis?" Sailor Uranus asked quietly, knowing that was something that needed to be started right away.

"We will discuss it at the meeting, Uranus." Serenity answered quietly as the small group entered through Serenity's private entrance to the palace.

The group walked into the Senshi war room, as it was dubbed centuries earlier, to see that the rest of the Senshi were there waiting for them to arrive. The small group of Senshi included Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, as well as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars. They waited for Serenity to be seated before sitting down at the table themselves.

"What is going on, Jupiter? You can usually get someone to talk by now." Serenity began.

Sailor Jupiter, the warrior of Thunder, looked at her queen in shame. "She will not waver. All she will say is she knows what's coming and that she is the only one who can stop it. When we ask what's coming she just says that is for your ears only and that not even us Senshi have the power to stop it."

Serenity nodded in understanding and looked around the room. Each woman as powerful as the other, all Princesses in their own right and her daughters best friends. They were also the royal guard for her and her daughter. She trusted them all and valued their wisdom and candor with her. "Do you think she is a threat to us?"

"I honestly don't know your majesty." Jupiter responded quietly.

"We will take care of that matter in a moment then; right now we have more pressing issue at hand. Nemesis has requested to have Prince Diamond marry Serena. We need to start the preparations for a small delegation to visit us."

Princess Serena walked down to the dungeons quietly, knowing if Luna caught her she would be in more trouble than she wanted. She knew they were keeping a young woman down here and she was beginning to wonder why. Only those her mother felt were a danger to herself or her mother were kept down here. She walked into the room and saw that there was a young woman in the closest cell to the dungeon entrance.

"Hello." The young woman smiled as she stood to greet the Princess.

"I am Princess Serena, who are you?" Serena asked the young woman.

"Hello Princess Serena. My name is Katriana, and I'm from Earth." Katriana greeted her.

"From Earth? How is that possible? I thought those from Earth didn't know of our existence." Serena looked at her in confusion.

"Most of those who live on Earth don't know of your existence, but a few do and I'm one of them." Katriana explained calmly.

"I have been studying the planet since I was a child and yet have never been to visit. Is it nice there?" Serena sat down and faced her.

Katriana smiled brightly. "I like it, but then again I am not like most who know of the Moon Kingdom."

"Oh, why is that?"

"Well, Princess most of those who know of your kingdoms existence believe that because of your abilities to control magic that you are going to destroy the planet. Luckily I work for someone who wishes to bring about peace between the two kingdoms." Katriana explained.

"Have you spoken with the Silver Alliance Court about joining our kingdom? They are always looking to achieve peace between kingdoms. "

"Not always, Princess. Those that I work for have requested time and time again to join the Silver Alliance and Moon Kingdom and have been rejected without a second thought. So I was sent with some serious news for your mother, and the moment I told them I was from Earth I ended up here." Katriana walked around the small cell.

"They just threw you in here and then sent the Sailor Senshi in to question you? They didn't even determine if you were an enemy or not?" Serena asked her in confusion. "What was the serious matter you needed to tell my mother? I might be able to help you get an audience with her."

Katriana looked at the Princess intently as she thought about the offer. "Princess there are forces outside of this kingdom that are mounting to attack and destroy the peace your mother has worked so hard to achieve. If our kingdoms don't unite both will fall before the end of the year."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! Thanks for the great reviews!**

Disclaimer: I only own the story, not Sailor Moon.

Chapter 3

Princess Serena walked into her mother's throne room full of determination. After spending the time to talk with Katriana she felt that the young woman was truly there to help them out. She could only hope that her mother would not be angry at her for talking with the prisoner and would listen to her point of view on the way things are.

"Serena, what is on your mind? You never have requested a formal audience with me before; we have always been able to talk openly." Serenity asked her daughter.

"Mother, I spoke with the woman in the dungeons. I was simply curious as to why she was placed there and wanted to hear her side of the story." Serena began.

"Serena that was a very dangerous move for you to do, you could have gotten hurt. We know nothing about the young woman." Serenity chided her.

"Mother, I understand that, but this woman was placed there unjustly." Serena explained to her mother.

Serenity looked at her daughter in shock. "What do you mean unjustly?"

"The court threw her in there after she came to make a formal request for an audience with you. I talked with her and got her story, or at least part of it."

"Please tell me what she told you, daughter, and then I will make a choice."

Serena nodded before continuing on. "Her name is Katriana and she is from Earth. She works for someone who has been trying for many years to join our Alliance. They were denied every time they made the request. Recently they received information pertaining to the safety of our kingdom as well as theirs. So they sent her to meet with you and the court to discuss the matter. But when she went before the court they immediately had her placed in the dungeons accusing her of wanting to harm us."

"Did she tell you what the issue was?" Serenity asked.

"No, she feels that you are the one who should hear it. She did say that if Earth doesn't join the alliance then both the Earth and our kingdom will be destroyed before the end of the year." Serena paused for a moment before continuing on. "Mother, she just simply was asking for an audience with you. I really think she is here to help us."

"Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars!" Serenity called out to the two women standing in the room. "Please bring this Katriana to my private library. I would like to speak with her now. Sailors Neptune, Uranus and Pluto please join me there. Sailor Venus and Sailor Mercury please stay with my daughter."

Katriana leaned back against the wall and sighed inwardly. She never expected that she would see the Moon Princess while in here. Of course she never thought that she would end up in this cell just for requesting an audience with Queen Serenity. She knew she was beginning to loose hope before the young Princess came to talk with her, but now she felt that her hope was being restored.

She knew the young woman believed her and that was better than she could have ever hoped for. She just hopped that the queen would be just as understanding. She also hoped that her boss wouldn't be too worried about not hearing from her yet. She knew he was one to be calm even when the situation allowed for panic.

She stood up as she heard voices coming towards her. She watched as two of the infamous Sailor Senshi walked into the room.

"Queen Serenity has requested that you be brought to meet with her." Sailor Mars stated as Sailor Jupiter opened up the cell door.

"We are to escort you to her. Keep quiet and there won't be any problems." Sailor Jupiter instructed.

Katriana nodded and walked out of the cell. 'Here goes nothing.'

Queen Serenity looked towards the door as the young woman walked in. "Please have a seat." She motioned to the woman to sit down across from her. "My daughter tells me you name is Katriana."

Katriana nodded. "That's somewhat correct. My name is Lady Katriana and I am part of the court of the royal family of Earth. Most know me as Katriana or Katri."

"My daughter also told me that you requested an audience with me through the Silver Alliance court and they ended up putting you in the dungeons. What issue is so serious that you have risked everything just to meet with me?" Serenity asked Katri.

Katri moved her shoulder length brown hair away from her face as she looked at the queen. "This is something that is coming from the Queen and King of Earth. I was asked to come and speak with you on matters they feel are of the up most importance. We have been monitoring the recent requests from other kingdoms that want to become part of the Silver Alliance. Not all of those who have gone before the Court have been honest in their reasons for joining. One or two of those outside kingdoms are preparing for war with you and they will strike at both your kingdom and the Earth if they are not allowed in.

"I was sent to formally request to join up with the Silver Alliance and to request a merger of our two kingdoms in hopes of becoming united peacefully."

"Where have you been receiving your information, Lady Katriana?" Serenity asked her as she realized there was more than what she was being told.

"These same kingdoms that are coming before you came before us a few years back. They were hoping to join our kingdom and create a new alliance court that would defeat yours. However, the King felt strongly that our alliance would be better suited to us joining up with your kingdom and so we began to make written requests. When we denied these particular kingdoms they threatened us and vowed to destroy both our kingdoms.

"Then our requests started to come back as being denied. So I was instructed to come and make two formal requests, one to meet with the Alliance Court and ask to join the Silver Alliance and the other to meet with you privately to discuss a proposition that was felt to improve relations between our two kingdoms. But when I went to go before the Alliance Court I was called a spy and thrown into the palace dungeons." Katriana paused, allowing Queen Serenity to digest the information before continuing. "Your majesty, I was asked to also give you this letter from one of the members of the royal family of Earth. It is to also explain some things that I am not permitted to tell you in person."

Serenity took the letter from Katriana and began to read:

'To the Queen of the Moon Kingdom:

We have hopped on several occasions to speak with you in person of joining your vast kingdom, but have been repeatedly denied on such a merger. Therefore I have sent one of my best soldiers and trusted members of my court to speak with you. She is strong and capable of such a daunting task. Your majesty, I am offering Lady Katriana to your services as a new guard for the royal family.

We have heard of the great Sailor Senshi and feel she will be a great asset to the team that you have protecting you. She was the leader of our son's soldiers and was quite capable of handling the task. Please accept her as a new sign of peace between our two kingdoms with the hope that we may meet in the near future to discuss uniting our two kingdoms together in a different sort of merger.

Thank you

King Kieran of Earth'

Serenity set the letter back on the table and looked at the young woman in front of her. "Did you know what the letter contained?"

Katri nodded, her emerald eyes showing just how serious the situation was. "I was instructed to bring the letter with me and to personally explain all that was not in the letter. I was in command of Prince Endymion's four guards and trained them all personally. I was also a member of the court for appearance's sake. Many on Earth don't like the notion of a woman in command of training soldiers, so I was mainly seen only in the courts' meetings. Only the royal family knew what my real purpose was. They hopped I could be a great help to training your Sailor Senshi and prepare them for what's to come."

Serenity nodded as she looked over the letter once more. "What type of merger is King Kieran talking about for our two kingdoms?"

"It is one of marriage." Katriana responded calmly.

"I am not sure I am following you. Who is the marriage between?"

Katri smiled, her emerald eyes twinkling with anticipation. "The marriage of Prince Endymion to your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Sorry it's taken a while to update the story. Just celebrated my son's 2nd birthday and that took some of my writing time to prepare for. Hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, just the story.**

Chapter 4

Serenity looked at the young woman in surprise. "Is this some joke or is the royal family quite serious about this marriage?"

"They are very serious about this proposal. Endymion has been informed of this and knows that this is not just a sense of duty, but could potentially save both kingdoms." Katri explained to the queen calmly. "I understand that there has been another proposal of marriage to the young princess."

Serenity looked at her once more in astonishment. "That's correct. Prince Diamond of Nemesis has requested her hand in marriage as well." She watched as the young woman processed all that she had told her before continuing on. "I am wondering why it is that the royal family has sent you to us as a gift of sorts if you have been training their sons protectors for so long."

"To put it simply, they feel you need my help more than they do. The queen and king are worried about the safety of your kingdom and wish to have peace between the two kingdoms with you as the ruler over the whole universe." Katri looked at the queen intently. "Your majesty, I have spoken with your daughter and feel that she will be happier about an arranged marriage if she does have some say as to who it is with."

Queen Serenity thought for a moment about what this young woman was telling her. "I would like to send King Kieran a letter of response and I want you to deliver it to him before you start your duties here with the Sailor Senshi."

Katri bowed in respect for her new ruler. "Of course your majesty, I will return once I have delivered your response to King Kieran."

Prince Endymion walked towards the palace library where he was requested to meet with his father. As he neared the doors he watched as Katriana walked out, only looking at him briefly before heading out of the palace. He entered the library to see his father reading a letter at his large desk.

King Kieran looked up and smiled at his son. "Ah Endymion, please have a seat."

"Where is Katriana headed off to, Father? I just saw her leaving the palace." Endymion asked as he sat down across from his father.

"She is headed to the Moon Kingdom for her new assignment." King Kieran put down the letter and looked at his son intently. "Endymion, as you are aware we have been trying to start peace talks with the Moon Kingdom for many years unsuccessfully. Well, Katri was recently arrested while on a diplomatic mission for us and was able to have an audience with Queen Serenity and put our request through personally."

"Are you talking about the merger idea you sent her there to propose to the Silver Alliance Court? The one of marriage between the Moon Princess and I as a way to join our two kingdoms together?" Endymion asked inquisitively.

"That's correct. Part of the merger talks were that Katriana would serve as part of her personal guard along side the Sailor Senshi." Kieran explained.

Endymion looked at his father in surprise. They looked almost identical in every way except for his father's black hair now had a tint of silver to it. "So I would lose her as part of my guard as part of uniting the two kingdoms?"

"That is correct. Now she came back long enough to send a reply to us from Queen Serenity herself."

"What did the queen say?" Endymion asked as he tried to adjust to what just happened.

"She has agreed to peace talks between our kingdoms. You and I will be heading to the Moon Kingdom the day after tomorrow to start the peace talks and for you to meet Princess Serena. You and Prince Diamond will be meeting the princess so that she may choose which kingdom will join the Silver Alliance."

Endymion sighed in frustration as he fully realized what his father was saying. "You mean that ultimately it will be whoever the Princess marries will be allowed to join the alliance? Is that really fair to the princess or to me?"

"Probably not, but it is about all we can do. Queen Serenity wants her daughter to be happy with who she marries and so the choice will ultimately be hers." Kieran stood up and looked at his son intently. "This is the only way we can even hope to achieve peace with the Moon Kingdom."

"Then I better alert my guard to the trip and get ready."

As Endymion stood to leave his father stopped him with a surprise of his own. "Let them know they're coming with us."

Katriana opened up the door to her new room and looked around in amazement. This was bigger than the room she had on Earth. She placed her bag on the bed and looked sat down next to it. She wasn't surprised that no one had come to welcome her to the Moon Kingdom. She understood the severity of what her new position meant and just how little the Senshi were probably going to trust her. But this was about protecting the Princess and keeping her safe during the peace talks and marriage proposals. Katri looked up as someone knocked on her door before opening it.

"Katriana? I am Princess Lita, of Jupiter. Welcome to the Moon Kingdom." Princess Lita introduced herself as she walked in.

"You would also be Sailor Jupiter, the Senshi of Thunder and lightning?" Katri stated as she shook the woman's hand.

Princess Lita's emerald eyes widened in surprise at the statement. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Katri smiled and looked at her intently. "I may be from Earth, but I do remember you escorting me to that wonderful dungeon."

Lita sat down and looked at her intently. "Okay, so you know both identities of the Senshi, not a big deal since Serenity just told us that you are now part of the Senshi. I am here mainly to explain a few things to you about being part of the Senshi."

"Go for it, I am ready for anything." Katriana sat down across from Lita on her bed.

"Very few people know what I am about to tell you. It is for our safety that what I am about to tell you doesn't leave this room." Lita waited for a moment before continuing on. "The Sailor Senshi are the protectors of the royal family, in public that is all that we are. However, we are also part of Princess Serena's personal court as Princesses of our respective planets. Outside of Queen Serenity, her two guardians Luna and Artemis, and Princess Serena everyone sees the Senshi as just simply that. No one else beyond those select people know that the Senshi are also the Princesses of Serena's court. It is for our safety that it remains quiet."

"What potentially could happen if word got out that you were the Senshi and vise versa?" Katri asked, verifying what she was already starting to process.

"To put it simply, it would cost us our lives."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:  Sorry it has been so long since I've updated any of my stories.  Life got crazy with moves and adjusting to life after the moves.  Hopefully my other stories will be updated here soon.  Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Sailor Moon, just the story.**

Chapter 5

            Katri awoke the next morning and felt energized enough that she felt ready to take on her new duties.  She changed her clothes to a pair of shorts and tee shirt so that she could exercise.  She needed to clear her head before she went to work with the Senshi.  Today the rules for her would change.  She was now under a new command and that wasn't something she was ready for, or so she thought.  She started to run as she thought about how the young princess would react to hearing that she would be competed over. 

            She could imagine that Prince Endymion would show her the respect she deserved, but she also knew he had too much freedom and needed to grow up before his father would allow the merger to happen.  The young prince was too full of him self and this would just make his day to not deal with her anymore.  She forced her thoughts onto her surroundings as she picked up the pace to intensify her run.

            Little did she know Princess Serena was watching her from her bedroom balcony. 

            "She is already proving to be a hard worker, Sere."  Princess Lita walked up to her friend.

            "Why did she join the court, Lita?  Mother wouldn't tell me anything except that today I would be meeting with the Prince of Nemesis and Earth."  Serena spoke softly as she continued to watch the newcomer.

            Princess Lita looked over at her friend in surprise.  "Your mother didn't tell you?"

            "Tell me what?"

            Lita sighed, not wanting to be the one to break the princess's heart.  "Sere, you are going to be choosing between those two prince's for marriage.  The prince you choose to marry will also determine the kingdom that merges with the Silver Alliance. "

            Princess Serena straightened in shock.  "Mother would never force such a choice upon me.  She agreed that I could marry for love and not for political alliances."

            "This wasn't a choice she made lightly.  The courts were determined to force you to marry Prince Diamond of Nemesis.  Your mother got them to hold off on the vote until you meet him then Katriana came with a proposal from the Earth Kingdom.  Since both kingdoms want a marriage alliance she felt that it would be best for you to meet both Prince's and then choose from there.  She didn't want to place this burden on you, Sere."

            "And yet the burden is there."  She looked over at her friend and protector sadly.  "Do the others know?"

            Lita knew who she meant immediately.  "Rei hit the roof.  She started throwing balls of fire at the wall and shouting that this wasn't right.  Mina just did her usual hoping that maybe we'll get to help you get ready for them and set you up with the perfect guy.  Ami just simply read her book and stated that it is our duty to protect you even in light of this unusual courtship."  She pointed out at Katri and smiled.  "She's now part of the guard."

            Serena nodded and smiled for the first time that morning.  "Mother told me last night.  She used to be part of the Prince of Earth's royal guard.  Maybe I can learn about him from her."

            Lita stood and walked over to the balcony.  "Hey Katriana!  Come over here for a moment."     

            Katri stopped as she heard her name called and noticed the Princess of Jupiter and Princess Serena out on a balcony motioning for her to come over.  She jogged over smiling as she bowed at the Moon Princess.  "It's Katri.  Katriana is what the royal courts call me.  Good morning Princess Serena.  How can I help you?"

            "What can you tell me about the Prince from Earth?"


End file.
